Just How I Pictured It
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: With plans in his head for a cool day, Soul wakes up to something...not so cool. It's alright though, he's already got plans for how it was going to be a cool day. Now if only Maka's ideals weren't making things so difficult. -SoMa-oneshot-


**Just How I Pictured It**

_A SoMa Oneshot_

_**Disclaimer: (since the one on my page is only for Naruto) I don't own Soul Eater. (But I do own a wall scroll with all the main characters on it and a Death the Kid pin and a Soul plushie. Besides merchandise, I don't own Soul Eater.) **_

_**Quick warning: this story in written based off the manga and takes place after its conclusion, so anyone who only watched the anime or hasn't finished the manga yet, spoilers ahead.**_

Today was the day, Soul mentally determined for himself that morning as he roused himself from sleep with a fierce jab at his alarm clock. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, feeling a little rush of excitement as he crossed his arms behind his head and knew…

Today was going to be a cool day.

"Heyyyy, Sooooulll, wanna come and playyy?" sang the voice of their magical house cat Blair an instant before her scantily clad body was pressed firmly up against his.

"Ah! Blair!" he exclaimed, feeling blood already trickling from his nose as Blair slunk upward to press her supremely round bosom to his face. He tried in vain to push the seductress from his bed, but only succeeded in riling her up more.

"Come on Sooooul, it's Friday! You can be a little late to school. It'll be fuuuun," she cooed, batting her eyes at him.

"B-Blair! Get off of me already!" he cried out futilely. All of his plans for a cool day were about to go down the drain if—

"Idiot!"

He tensed a second before a frying pan—hot off the stove, he noticed—crashed into his skull, sending all hopes for a perfectly cool day, and his consciousness, through the newly shattered window.

Maka stood seething at the doorway, glaring daggers at the mistreated Soul. He never did understand why she beat _him_ up every time _Blair_ moved onto him. Was it because he got a nosebleed every time? He couldn't help hormones!

_It's alright,_ he thought as he hauled himself from bed—Blair had made herself scarce after Maka's violent episode. _I can still save the day and make it cool. So long as… _He looked to the doorway, but Maka was already gone. He could hear her grumbling from the kitchen about cats and men. He still had the rest of the day ahead of him, he reasoned as he shut the door and proceeded to change into his usual attire of an orange shirt, black jacket, light brown pants, and a headband. He counted backwards from thirty before opening the door. The more time he gave Maka to cool down, the better his chances were of not getting brained again before class.

In the kitchen, Maka was busy preparing breakfast as always. Blair strut across the counter in cat form, sniffing around hopefully for fish. She gave Soul a suggestive wink as he sat at the counter, to which he sighed and looked the other way as he wondered if shelters would take magical cats.

Maka silently served out their breakfast, making an obvious effort to not even look in Soul's direction—as evident when she pushed the plate too hard and nearly got breakfast all over Soul's shirt. They ate in absolute silence, all the while Soul contemplated how exactly he was going to save this so far uncool day.

'"'"'"'"'"

"Hey, Maka, Black Star's invited us to go and play basketball this afternoon," said Soul as the weapon and meister pair walked home. "You gonna come?"

"What do you think?" she shot back, but not in an unkind way which meant she wasn't mad anymore about what happened that morning. "I still don't even understand the rules of basketball. Besides, if Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti show up there will be six of you. You don't need a seventh person."

"Just thought I'd extend the invitation anyway," he replied as they went up the stairs towards their little apartment. Once inside, a cursory glance of the space confirmed that Blair was nowhere to be seen. She was probably charming fish from men or giving alcohol to Maka's dad at Chupa Cabra.

_Perfect,_ he thought, hiding a toothy grin behind Maka's back. Maka disappeared into her room to read or study, and Soul went into his own to change into more suitable clothing for basketball. He sat on his bed when he was ready, rehearsing in his mind exactly how he imagined the next few minutes were going to go.

A click indicated that Maka was leaving her room. Quickly, he got up, went to his door, and opened it to see his partner crossing the small space between her bedroom and the living room with a book in hand. He stepped out as she was beside the front door, and came her way casually.

"I'm off," he said, stopping a few feet away from Maka who had stopped in her tracks when he came from his room.

"Are you going to be back for dinner or should I just make some for myself?" she inquired normally.

"Save some for me," he replied. "This probably won't take more than a couple hours."

"Okay, see you then," she said, turning slightly to continue towards the couch.

_Here we go. _Soul took a deep breath before saying, "Wait a second, Maka."

She had already cocked her head to look at him when he called. Soul reached out and turned her to him fully. When he was satisfied with her position, his hand trailed up her arm to caress her jaw, and without a second more of hesitation he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. He could feel his heart slamming around in his chest, beating out the same three words in his mind: _I did it. I did it. I did it. _

Maka's book slipped from her grasp and banged noisily on the floor. She may kill him later if the move damaged her book. Without giving her a good moment to collect herself and react, he pulled away, smirked, said "See ya later," and was out the door and down the stairs in a flash.

When he got outside, he couldn't keep a grin off his face. He stuffed his only slightly trembling hands in his pockets and laughed airily. "Just how I planned so far. What a cool day."

"Soul!"

He stopped and grinned wider at the sound of his meister's voice.

_Here it comes,_ he thought. _Just like in the cool movies. She'll come running, catch up to me, spin me around and kiss me hard. Then she'll stop and realize what happened and it'll finally all be out in the open that we—_

"Soul!" she cried out again. Her hand found his shoulder, and he let her spin him around, half closing his eyes in anticipation for her next move.

Only her next move wasn't the movie-quality cool move he was expecting. Instead of his lips finding Maka's once more, they found her fist. A split second later Soul was flying off his feet and tumbling to the ground while the taste of blood filled his mouth.

_That…wasn't how I pictured it. _

Maka stood above him, panting from the force she'd just put in to rushing after him and punching him in the face. She looked down at him with fiery green eyes that told him immediately that he was in serious trouble.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled at him, her cheeks darkening.

"Why did you have to punch me in the mouth?" he countered, putting his hand to his lips and coming away with blood.

"You can't possibly have thought _that_ was how I dreamt of having my first kiss!"

Soul paused, staring at her with a look that spoke of volumes of confusion. "Huh?"

Maka's cheeks grew darker. "My first kiss was supposed to have been something more meaningful! Done after a long date filled with dinner and maybe some dancing and a long, starlit walk across Death City on the steps of Shibusen or somewhere private and more romantic! Not casually squandered away on some random afternoon just whenever you suddenly felt like it!"

"…Huh?"

That only made her angrier. "Soul Eater Evans! You are the most unromantic, insensitive guy I ever thought I'd have feelings for!"

"I _knew_ you had feelings for me!" He smiled broadly.

Murder flashed across her face an instant before she connected her boot with Soul's forehead. "Idiot! I can't believe you! I spent all that time daydreaming about the perfect first kiss and you went and ruined it! Now all I've got still going for me are the other romantic firsts! And I bet you're going to ruin those too!" Her whole face had turned red by this point, and furiously she turned and stomped away before she could inflict anymore damage to Soul's body. "You can forget about dinner!" she called over her shoulder angrily before continuing her livid march back home.

Soul leaned back on his palms and watched her storm away. He then turned his head up to the sky and groaned. "That was _so_ not cool." A thought struck him. "Uh…wait! She said she had _more_ romantic daydreams? And if I don't do them the way she envisions it she's just gonna beat me up again? Ah!" He fell back onto the road, watching the clouds drift lazily by. "What did I get myself in to?"

'"'"'"'"'"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Black Star's obnoxious laughter filled the whole court and probably the next block of the city as he pointed at Soul's messed up face. "Dude, you look like you got the snot beat out of you! AHAHAHA! What did you do? Did you piss off Maka again?"

"Shut up, Black Star," Soul growled, unwilling to tolerate his friend's annoying qualities when he was in such a sour state.

"What happened to you Soul?" inquired Kid as Black Star started raving in the background about how hilarious it was that a Death Scythe couldn't even hold his own against a girl.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he grumbled, glaring daggers at Black Star.

"Isn't Maka going to come and play?" asked Liz, casting occasional glances at her sister who had begun laughing uproariously with Black Star and joining in on his taunting.

At the mention of Maka he frowned miserably. Realizing then that Black Star's accusations about Soul getting beaten up by Maka were in fact on the mark, Kid looked away from the poor boy while Liz went to try to get her sister to calm down.

"Meisters and weapons fighting with each other," remarked Kid. "That's not very helpful towards creating a perfectly balanced partnership."

"Yeah, well I get that feeling that if I go home anytime soon, Maka's going to somehow unmake me a Death Scythe…or a man…."

Surprised by his statement, Kid couldn't help but ask, "You got her _that_ angry at you?"

"Women are complicated. I don't know why they have such ideals about romance."

Kid's eyes widened significantly and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Romance you say? I thought you and Maka weren't at that stage."

As if Kid's words had flipped a switch, everyone's eyes turned simultaneously to the pair. Soul clenched his teeth, cursing his busted up mouth.

"You and Maka are a _thing_ now?" Black Star proclaimed loudly, making Soul turn a menacing look on the boy to get him to quiet down before all of Death City started talking about him and Maka. "I guess it's about time, and as your friend I support you two, but if you guys start getting all cuddles and kisses during training or out on missions, I'm going to hurl."

"I think what Black Star means," said Tsubaki with an apologetic smile, "is that he's happy for you two."

"Yeah, I thought you two were never going to get together," agreed Liz.

"Can I plan your wedding?!" exclaimed Patti suddenly.

"Maka and I _aren't_ together," he interjected sharply.

Everyone seemed taken aback by this more than hearing that they _were_ together. "Not?" repeated Kid. "But then what were you talking about romance for?"

Soul blushed and looked away, wishing that he'd never shown up to the court. He considered leaving, but suddenly the others circled him, making escape impossible. They weren't about to let him leave without hearing the story.

Frustrated, Soul let out a long sigh and said, "This is _definitely_ an uncool day."

'"'"'"'"'"

As night fell Soul silently approached the front door of his and Maka's apartment. Praying that she had locked herself in her room to avoid any chance of running in to him, Soul quietly opened the door and tried to sneak inside. The lights were off, but the moment the door shut behind him with a soft click another click went off at the same instant, and perched on the couch was Maka, her hand still clutched around the chain of the desk lamp beside her. Her eyes bored straight into his as the two stared at each other across the dark space.

Soul took in a deep breath to say something—_anything_—that may keep her from setting upon him like a rabid animal within the next few seconds, but she beat him to it.

"Sit down, Soul."

It wasn't an invitation. It was an order. And coming from his meister, he felt an absolute urge to follow her command despite his probably better judgment to go hide in a closet. He strode over slowly to the opposite couch, sitting down quietly and trying not to do anything that might provoke her.

"How was the game?" she asked.

"Is that really what you care about?" he asked before he could filter it through his brain that saying anything so bold at the moment was a bad idea.

But Maka didn't react violently. Instead, she quietly shifted the book she had been reading from her lap to the coffee table between them. The dim lighting cast half her face in shadows, making it harder to read her emotions.

"So how long had you been thinking _that_ one through?" she asked.

He didn't need her to clarify what "that one" meant. "A while. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I thought it would have gone more smoothly than that. Well, actually…it was probably because I felt so certain you thought of me in the same way."

"What gave you that idea?" She didn't ask it in a "why would you think I felt anything more than friendship towards you" way, which gave him some confidence.

"You know how when we soul resonate our minds sort of meld together?"

"Of course. But it's not like we learn everything about each other every time we resonate."

"I know, but I got to thinking about all the tough times we shared, and all the times we bonded so closely during a fight, and somehow, when the idea started coming to me that I was developing feelings for you, every time we soul resonated after that with that thought in my mind, something always seemed to reassure me at that time that you had the same thoughts about me."

Maka looked away, casting more of her face in shadows. "So what made now the time?"

He shrugged. "I decided to stop thinking about it and actually do something. At some point I'd even started making up scenarios for how it would happen, but none of them seemed very cool or probable. So, what I did today was the best thing I'd come up with that had a chance of working."

She scowled ever so slightly, but he could see a blush rising up on her cheeks. "It wasn't exactly romantic."

He smiled for the first time. "Sorry, when we soul resonate I never pick up on your ideal romantic situations. It definitely would have made doing it a lot easier."

Maka blushed more and fidgeted with the end of her skirt. She still wasn't looking at him. "So what does this mean now?"

He contemplated it for a moment, and then grinned at her and said, "Whatever that daydreaming mind of yours wants it to mean, I guess."

She shot him a furtive glare and then looked away again. "Well…I…am interested."

He chuckled once. "And I guess that's the closest thing to a confession I'm going to get without you being ticked off at me."

A genuine smile turned up her lips for a moment before she reached over and wrapped her fingers around the chain for the desk lamp. "Goodnight, Soul Eater." She pulled it down, plunging the room into darkness.

…

_Bang_!

"Damn it!" Soul swore. "Coffee table."

Maka laughed from somewhere in the darkness. And then he couldn't help but laugh too.

'"'"'"'"

"So now you're a _thing_ thing?" asked Black Star the next day as they and Kid sat in the Death Room, which was now their sort of hang out space since Kid's ascension to the title of Shinigami-Sama. It was still strange being in the Death Room without Kid's father floating around, but they were adjusting.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Black Star," replied Soul.

"Well, I said you guys were a thing yesterday, but it turns out you weren't! So now if it's official, I have to add emphasis to it to mark the difference!"

Soul rolled at his eyes at his friend's apparent sense of logic. "Fine. Yeah. We're a _thing_ thing."

"Well, everyone already sort of said it yesterday, but congratulations, Soul," said Kid.

"I don't want you guys making some huge deal out of it. That wouldn't be cool. In fact, I don't want you guys to talk about it publicly at all. We don't need any more attention than we already get."

"That's fine by me," said Black Star. "Besides, we can't have you getting all popular and taking all the attention off of me!"

Soul resisted the urge to roll his eyes again at Black Star's never fading desire for attention.

"So then," started Black Star, wriggling over to Soul with that creepy sort of smile that told him nothing good was about to come out of Black Star's mouth. "Have you already—?"

He punched Black Star before he could finish his sentence, causing the boy to fall over and then flip back onto his feet with a look of annoyance.

"I was just gonna ask if you've used the _L_-word already!"

Soul's face contorted in confusion, then paled in realization, and brightened to pink as he turned his head away from the snorting blue-haired Bushin. "I think it's too early for that."

"Come on, everyone knows it! I bet even Maka does! She's just waiting for _you_ to say it!" goaded Black Star.

"It's not that easy," he snapped back. "The damn girl has some weird daydreaming standards and every time I mess them up she's just going to hit me!"

"Perhaps it's because I'm not strictly human," interjected Kid, "but I don't think I understand how this whole relationship thing is supposed to work when it's built on standards you have to follow or you get beat up."

"Ask Maka. She's got some weird ideals about romantic firsts going perfectly. I'm not even completely sure what firsts she's talking about!"

"So Maka is trying to create a perfect relationship."

"I don't think that's quite—"

"You must adhere to it then!" Kid suddenly exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with joy and determination. "A perfect relationship! Built upon the standards of symmetry! It sounds wonderful!"

Soul stared at the Shinigami for a long moment, disbelief and confusion mixed on his face. "Huh? Kid, you're reading into this the wrong way." But it was obvious from the far-off look in Kid's eyes that now he was too busy imagining a somehow symmetrical relationship. He looked to Black Star for some hope that maybe he could snap Kid out of it, but he seemed to have stopped paying attention some time ago and was ranting to himself.

Soul looked from one crazy boy to the next, and then let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes I think I need saner friends."

'"'"'"'"'"

"Maka, I'm home," Soul called as he walked through the front door. Through the window the sun was beginning to set, casting the room with an orange glow.

"Maka's not home," said a voice from the coffee table. He looked down and saw Blair sprawled out in her cat form, looking dejected.

Thrown off by her lack of cheer, he couldn't help but ask, "Uh, what's up with you?"

"You and Maka are in a relationship now," she huffed. "That means I can't play with you anymore, or else Maka will get mad at me."

He stared down at the magical cat, wanting to tell her that her "playing" with him had been making Maka mad for a long time—which, now that he thought about it, was perhaps her being jealous due to her feelings for him—but he couldn't manage to tell her. It was an oddly relieving feeling knowing he wouldn't be waking up anymore to Blair's suddenly nude body on his, but he felt a twinge of sympathy for the playful cat.

"Don't worry about it," he said, reaching down and rubbing her back. "I'll still play with you. Just…not in the way you're thinking of. I'll get you a cat toy to make you feel better."

A smile turned up Blair's feline face, and an instant later she transformed into her—mercifully dressed—human form and hugged him. "You're such a good guy, Soul!"

He smirked and let her hug him—strangely less affected by her body pressing up against him than he used to be. Suddenly the door opened, and Maka's familiar voice half called out that she was home until her eyes lit upon the two hugging in the living room.

Feeling a habitual twinge of fear that he was about to be hurt, he tensed in anticipation of a blow. But it never came.

"I bought some chicken we can have for dinner," was all Maka said as she moved over to the kitchen.

Completely befuddled by her lack of reaction, Soul watched her walk away, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Oh! I should be giving you guys your alone time now!" exclaimed Blair. She waved at Soul before heading for the door. Before she left though, she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. "Oh, and if you want to use anything of mine so you can play with Maka, I hide my stuff under your bed."

Soul's jaw dropped as Blair giggled and skipped out of the house.

_I don't know what I should be more afraid of,_ he thought as he stood there in silence, _the oncoming sex jokes or the fact that Maka will tear me to shreds if she discovers Blair's clothes under my bed. _

"Hey, Soul," Maka's voice drifted over from the kitchen, "Want to give me a hand in here?"

"Now she's asking me to help with the cooking? Just what is being in a relationship doing to my life?"

Obediently, Soul entered the kitchen where Maka was busy at work unwrapping packages and pulling out needed ingredients from the fridge.

"I was thinking of making stir fry," she said as she turned to face him with a cheery smile. It warmed his heart knowing she'd been wearing that smile all day. Perhaps it was sheer happiness that kept him from getting the stuffing beat out of him earlier with the Blair moment. Or maybe, like him and his reduced reaction to Blair's body, Maka's reaction to seeing Blair on Soul was greatly diminished. Whatever the case, he was happy to be spared the black eye.

"What do you need me to do then?"

"Just make sure the noodles are done properly while I'm making everything else."

"Okay." He crossed her to get to the pots stored in the cabinets, and on his way he brushed her shoulder with his. The two immediately paused and looked at each other. From somewhere inside of him he felt a tug, pulling him towards her, as he had a number of times before. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull her against him and hold her close. From the way Maka looked at him, it seemed like perhaps she was thinking the same thing.

Maka blinked then, and like a spell being lifted they looked away from each other and went back to their tasks at hand. Soul's fingers fumbled with opening the cabinets, and with his heart steadily thundering in his chest he knew that making dinner was going to take a long, long time.

'"'"'"'"'"

Sprawled lazily across the length of the couch, Soul enjoyed a bit of relaxing after having finished dinner. Maka had disappeared into her room after washing the dishes, and he wondered if she'd even come out again the rest of the night. A large part of him hoped she would, or he had the feeling he'd be knocking on her door at some point during the night.

As if answering his prayers, he heard the door open, and Maka, fully clad in her pajamas, poked her head around the corner to see Soul in his position.

"You're not planning on falling asleep out here, are you?" she asked.

"Hey, it's where I live. I can sleep where I want," he answered with a nonchalant shrug.

A smile quirked up the ends of Maka's mouth, and Soul suddenly found himself fascinated by that general region. It already felt like so long since the first—and so far only—time he'd gotten to really see what those lips felt like.

"Hey, come here," he beckoned, raising up one of his hands.

As if sensing where his thoughts were going, Maka smiled knowingly and took a few steps closer. Soul's hand wrapped around her wrist, and suddenly she found herself pulled completely over him with her back against his chest. His strong arms twined around her midsection, locking her in place over him.

"What's a bed without a blanket?" he whispered in her ear. He could practically feel the shivers going down her spine. He slowly rubbed his hand over her stomach, enjoying the way her body tensed and relaxed to his every touch. He had no idea why he hadn't tried this sooner. One rub and it seemed her desires were on display for all to see.

"Soul," she said softly, turning her head to try to see him.

"Mhmm?" he hummed, continuing to rub her stomach.

"Do you think that maybe…being in a relationship might be a mistake?"

His hand froze. His whole body went stiff. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that…Mama and Papa…"

She didn't need to tell him anymore. He understood. After watching her mother and father, who had been meister and weapon before getting married, end up divorced, he could completely understand where her worries stemmed from. However…

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, resuming rubbing her stomach. "Unlike your old man, I don't cheat. It's uncool. And it always will be."

Relief washed over her face, and she nuzzled the side of her head against his chest. "Thank you, Soul."

He smiled kindly, giving the top of her head a small kiss as he made a more comfortable adjustment. "I'll always be by your side, Maka."

She nestled herself into him. She always seemed to fit so nicely against his body. He supposed now he understood why.

Feeling emotions spurring him forth, Soul shifted his lips towards her ear. He breathed softly against it before gently saying, "I love you."

Maka promptly fell off the couch.

Soul sat up immediately, not having expected such a reaction out of her. Realizing in that moment that he more than likely just crossed a line, he prepared for the worst.

Maka's cheeks flamed as she lifted her torso off the floor. She looked at Soul with her eyes swimming and beat her fists against him saying, "Damn you, Soul Eater!"

Grateful that her pounding wasn't too violent and hurtful, he caught both of her wrists in his hands easily and looked into her eyes. He hated seeing her cry, especially knowing he was the reason she was crying.

"Did I mess up another daydream?"

She nodded her head vigorously, trying to fight her way out of his grasp, but to no avail. He wasn't about to let her start seriously beating him up. "So soon, and again so casually done! Can't you put at least _some_ thought into romantic actions?!"

Soul grunted. "So what we were doing moments before I said it wasn't romantic enough for you?"

"What happened to the months of growing closer? And dancing around saying it without actually saying it? And then finally managing to say it only after gathering up all sorts of courage and warming up to it with food or flowers or after spending a long day together?"

Soul shook his head. "Maka…you're so strange sometimes. Isn't that what we've been doing this whole time?"

Maka looked to him in confusion.

"I can say it now because I _have_ been thinking it for months, and dancing around saying it without actually saying it because I can't, and we did just have dinner…. Can't you compromise that?"

Maka was silent.

"Unless…you don't think you love me."

Maka's eyes widened at the statement, and in that moment Soul was absolutely certain that she _did_ feel the same way for him. They'd gone through too much together at this point for it to be otherwise or for her to be questioning still.

"The floor isn't very comfortably," said Soul, pulling Maka up by her wrists to join him on the couch again. Once she was securely in place—and still rather speechless—he nuzzled his face into her neck and let out a yawn. "Think I'll just stay like this all night long. Goodnight Maka."

Maka made a small, strangled noise in her throat, and then squeaked out, "Goodnight Soul."

And even though she didn't say it then, he could feel the implications stirring in the air between them that said,

_I love you too, Soul. _

'"'"'"'"'"

Morning light greeted Maka as she slowly opened her eyes. For a bleary moment she wondered why her body felt so stiff and why it was so warm until she realized she wasn't looking at the wall of her room like she usually did upon waking up. Blinking, she took in the sight of the opposite side of the living room, and then remembered where she was and where the surprising heat source came from.

Still sleeping soundly, Soul's breathing tickled the back of her neck with each exhale. His arms had remained around her all night, though they had turned at some point from her laying on top of him to the two cuddled up beside each other on the small couch. Her fingers dangled off the edge as she shifted parts of her body only to find them practically encased by Soul.

_Again, not quite how I pictured the first time we'd sleep together,_ Maka thought, but one glance at Soul's peaceful face and she found she didn't really care as much as she had about the first two incidents. Maybe Soul was right about compromising her daydreams with reality.

But, she supposed, that didn't mean she couldn't _try_ to live her fantasies. And the continuation of this already skewed fantasy involved slipping out of their makeshift bed to make him a nice Sunday morning breakfast. However, one attempt at removing herself found that Soul was strong, even while he slept. She tried futilely to pull his arms off of her without waking him, but the task was proving to be a mighty one.

Soul's grip tightened around her waist suddenly, and she felt his nose skim the back of her neck as he cuddled her closer, murmuring her name in his sleep.

Blushing brightly, she tried to pry his fingers off her again. Again, it was a fruitless effort, and with a huff she resigned herself to remaining on the couch. Soul's body radiated warmth, and within minutes she found herself feeling drowsy from the comfort of it. She didn't know why she'd tried so hard for so long to maintain their friendly partnership. Truth be told, even _she_ got the same feeling he did when they soul resonated—that comforting feeling that she somehow knew that he loved her. After everything they'd gone through and only survived _because_ they had such a strong bond, how could she not have found herself inadvertently falling for him?

As if the thoughts were a password, Soul's grip slackened ever so slightly, giving her the chance she needed to slide off the couch. His fingers twitched as if searching for her, and Maka couldn't help but smile at the sight and wonder if perhaps he'd dreamt of this time before like she had.

Pushing her thoughts and desires to crawl back into his arms aside, she went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

'"'

After having just cracked a couple eggs onto a frying pan, Maka heard the sound of stirring coming from the living room. Knowing Soul was awake, she glanced behind her at the rest of the food she had prepared, happy that at least this part of her fantasy was coming true. He was even waking up exactly when she wanted him to. Maybe he knew inside what her daydreams were after all.

A slight shuffling of feet reached her ears as she continued to monitor the quickly cooking eggs. A moment later, two strong and familiar arms wrapped around her waist and Soul's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said, his voice a little hoarse from sleeping so long.

"Morning, Soul," she replied, not realizing until that moment how much she had already missed not being held by him. She leaned against him and rested the back of her head against his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fantastically up until the end when I realized my blanket had walked off."

Maka giggled, turned her head, and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'm right here."

"And I don't plan on letting go any time soon."

She smiled at his antics, and continued to lean on him, happy to have his presence.

"You sure made a lot of food," he commented.

"I was inspired," she replied, shifting the eggs around a bit to test their doneness. They needed just a little bit longer.

"So am I," he said, and suddenly Maka found herself not facing the stove, but facing Soul. With one hand on her waist and the other at her neck, Soul leaned down and kissed her much in the same way he had the first time. But Maka was prepared for it this time, and immediately she put her arms around him to keep him in place as she pressed closer. Spurred on by her encouragement, Soul went deeper, really getting a feel for her lips. Maka held on tighter, absolutely loving the sensation of being kissed by him. It was like soul resonating, but way more fun and tender. Soul explored her mouth a little more, titling his head to get a better connection. His tongue edged along her bottom lip, begging permission. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if maybe they were going a little too fast, but soon threw all worries out the window as her romantic side kicked her in the back of the skull telling her she'd been waiting for this for a long time. She opened up to him, allowing his tongue to slide across her teeth and over her own. Spurred on by his open desire for affection, she pushed her own tongue around his and collided, with only slight surprise, into one of his many sharp teeth. It would probably take her a little more practice until would be able to maneuver his mouth without getting stabbed, and sure enough, an accidental bump up had her tasting blood at the same moment she started smelling something burning.

The two pulled away, Maka's hand flying to her bleeding tongue as they both turned and saw the eggs Maka had completely forgotten about going up in smoke. Seconds later the smoke detector went off, and all hell broke loose as they quickly removed the smoking pan and threw it into the sink. Soul turned the cold water tap on full blast and vicious sizzling erupted from the contact. Maka hurried to the nearest window and threw it open to let the smoke out. The smoke detector stopped its wailing, and Maka entered the kitchen again, looking over at the charred remains of the eggs.

"Well that was hot," remarked Soul, and Maka blushed furiously, unsure if he meant the near fire or what they had been doing right before it happened.

A few seconds later there was a pounding knock on the door. Maka rushed over to answer it, and saw their neighbor panting frantically at the doorway.

"I heard…the smoke alarm…" he panted. "Is everything alright?" He looked around the apartment, failing to see any signs of damage.

"Sorry," she replied apologetically. "It was my fault. I forgot about some eggs I was cooking on the stove and they started smoking. It's been taken care of though."

"That's a relief," he sighed, and then stared at her face quizzically. "Are you alright? There's blood on your mouth."

Blushing again, Maka covered her mouth as Soul approached the two. "She just got a little too excited," he said, and out of pure habit she elbowed him in the stomach.

Their neighbor looked from meister to weapon, and then shook his head. "Just be more careful from now on."

"You can count on me, sir," Maka replied, causing Soul's lips to twitch up into a smile as he realized she sounded like she was accepting orders from a teacher at school.

The neighbor left soon after, and once the door was shut Soul couldn't help but start to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Maka inquired, putting her hands on her hips and looking up into his face.

"This whole thing is pretty funny if you ask me," he replied with a toothy grin—Maka glanced away and felt heat rise in her cheeks as she looked at those teeth, and his mouth in general. Soul then grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Come on, the eggs are on fire, but everything else is going cold."

Giggling, Maka allowed Soul to tug her over to a chair in front of the meal she'd prepared. "So, do you think we could consider _that_ our first kiss?"

Soul shot her a perplexed look. "Still hate what I did before? And what happened to your ideals about what a first kiss should have been like?"

"I guess I just have to accept that all ideals aren't always going to turn out as I envision them. As much as I'd like them to."

"Well then why don't you just tell me the rest of your ideals and have it done?"

"Because then it won't be a surprise."

"How is it a surprise if it's what you envisioned would happen?"

"Because I don't know you're going to do it as I pictured it, and that's the nice surprise."

Soul stared at her for a long moment, and then sighed in defeat. "You're one strange girl, Maka."

"But you love me for it," she retorted with a sly smile.

Soul returned her smile. "Yeah, it's what makes you the coolest partner, and girlfriend, ever."

"That's what I like to hear. Pass the syrup. No! Not regular, strawberry!"

Soul took one look at her, leaned over, and kissed her hard. "The flavor of your chap stick, how could I not have known?"

"Maybe you could try paying a little more attention," she offered with a teasing smirk.

He chortled and passed her the syrup. "Shut up and eat your breakfast, you ideal-filled woman."

Maka giggled again. "I love you too, Soul."

**END**

**A note from Okami-chan: Hello there! I just want to quickly thank and apologize to any of my old fans for the shock I surely gave them when they opened their emails and saw a story posted by the Okami-chan who hasn't written a letter of fanfiction in over two years, and thanks for reading! I know it's not the Naruto I always posted, but I do hope my Naruto/Soul Eater fans appreciated the change in fantasy worlds. I've been rewatching Soul Eater ever since I rewatched an awesome AMV for it using Nightmare Before Christmas (fans of YouTube will probably know the exact video I'm mentioning.) And like a fire igniting in my soul I started going nuts inside thinking about SoMa! So nuts that if I didn't sit down and let this story out of my blazing soul it would have driven me mad! (True fact, the night I belted out most of this I was finally able to fall asleep without SoMa material roaring through my brain. But of course it returned the next day and demanded I finish the story.) Then I thought, why would I write out this fanfiction and **_**not**_** post it up? I had done some scouring beforehand, reading a few SoMa fics, but so far none of them really did the job of quelling my fangirl spirit. (Any fans who know some good SoMa on the site, please tell me. The problem is I haven't had the time to search all the Soul and Maka stories to figure out which ones will be good. Plus, if I do have time to read fanfiction, the other half of my brain is telling me to get back to rewatching the anime. Over halfway there already!) **

**And another word to my old fans, unless I'm struck by the same roaring urge to write Naruto fanfics the way this story practically begged to be unleashed, this might be the for real last time you ever hear from me. Much has changed in the two years since I put away my fanfiction writing notebooks. But I hope you're all doing well! And to the people who don't know who I am, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
